MISSION Cuisante !
by Catirella
Summary: Un Gros Délire sur les fesses de Duo… Là en effet je me suis acharner sur ces magnifiques fesses… Mais… Avec tous les Pervers qui entour Oz, une mission telle que celleci devait bien arriver un jour… YAOI… Pour ces messieurs…


Auteur : Catirella

Titre : **MISSION Cuisante !**

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Vous voudriez bien le savoir, hein ! Ben il va falloir une nouvelle fois lire le texte ! _(comme d'hab quoi Hlo) _…Proute et proute… Je boude, na ! … Cat _(m'étonne même pas Hlo)_…Hééééééé… Méchante… Je reboude. Et re-na ! … cat

Genre : One Shot… Délire perso dans un moment de : « Je ne vais pas bien du tout »

_Hlo, bêta de Catirella :_

_Une mission pas commode, surtout pour le Duo… Il s'en ramasse de nouveau plein le pauvre…  
J'aime beaucoup Heero, il est… hum… atypique !  
Bonn lecture._

**Note de l'auteur (moi !) Catirella :**

_Ecrit le 1er août 2006 et revu le 4 août car trop de chose non mie dans le feu de l'écriture du mardi…._

En AC… Une mission… Deux des G-Boys… Et un ennemi qui aime le SM…

C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Sauf que Duo va avoir mal aux fesses et qu'Heero va prendre un malin plaisir à entretenir la chaleur et couleur de celles-ci… MISSION Cuisante ! Ouais ! …

De Gros Bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture… Catirella

**Merci Hlo de l'avoir corriger malgré le faite que tu sois maladele 4 août 2006. Bisous, Cat**

══───────Ф

**Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… **

* * *

**MISSION Cuisante !**

**

* * *

**

« **NON NON NON ET NONNNNNNNNNNNNN**. »

Duo est dans une colère noire.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei le fixent. Quatre est rouge de confusion. Trowa lui reste implicite. Et Wufei jouit en silence de la future mission de Duo.

« Maxwell, t'as pas le choix, c'est un ordre de Yuy. »

« **QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE YUY.** »

« Duo. Calme-toi… »

« **QUE JE ME CALME. QUE JE ME CALME… NON MAIS, C'EST PAS TOI QUI VA DEVOIR T'HABILLER EN SOUBRETTE VERSION JUPE COUTE ET CULOTTE EN NYLON NOIR POUR PLAIRE ET SUBIRE LES LUBIES D'UN PERVERS, AU FEMININ, SADO MASO… C'EST MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… JE VAIS TUER YUY…** »

Sally débarque. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de frapper, de tout façon les hurlements de Duo l'auraient couvert.

« Je suis là. »

Duo la fusille du regard.

« **Si tu me touches, je t'achève.** »

« Heu ! Moi, je suis juste les ordres. T'habiller et te préparer pour la mission où Heero se trouve déjà. »

« **HORS DE QUESTION.** »

Trowa et Wufei se consultent du regard et, ni une, ni deux, il embarque Duo avec eux pour que Sally puisse le préparer.

« **BANDE DE TRAÎTRES. LÂCHEZ-MOI... QUATRE, AIDE-MOI… NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…** »

Quatre déglutit et fixe Sally qui n'en mène pas large.

« Bon courage Sally ! Tu dois aussi l'épiler ? »

« Oui… »

« Par Allah ! Il va tuer Yuy, cette fois c'est sûr. »

« Et moi par ma même occasion ! »

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. »

« Hum… Tu n'en penses pas un mot Quatre. »

« Je préfère ma place que la tienne, désolé. »

Sally ferme les yeux, respire un bon coup et :

« Allez. C'est parti pour la transformation Duline Maxwell. »

« Au moins, il a un joli prénom. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui me donne du courage Quatre… »

« Encore désolé Sally. Allah est avec toi ! »

Sally prend la direction qu'ont pris les garçons avec Duo sous les bras. La Mission de Duo risquait d'être des plus cuisantes pour lui. Sally, qui n'est pas musulmane, remercie aussi Allah de ne pas avoir été choisie à la place de Duo. Ayant un peu plus de renseignements par Heero, elle savait pourquoi Duo devait devenir Duline Maxwell.

…ΩΩ…

**Résidence du Général Kuteurman. **

L'un des bras droits d'Oz , mais dans l'ombre de celle-ci malgré son statut de général.

« Et bien, elle est charmante. Une pure beauté à regarder. Odin, votre choix est parfait. »

« Merci Général. »

« Quel est ton prénom jeune fille ? »

Duo, la tête baissée, mort de honte de par sa tenue. Une robe noire avec un petit tablier blanc qui lui arrive à peine 5 cm au-dessus des fesses. Ses cheveux sont non nattés et même un peu plus long que la jupette de la robe. Bien sûr, porte-jarretelles et culotte qui va avec, bas en soie noire et des chaussures à talon mi-haut comme une collégienne. Décolleté moyen et un nœud en satin noir dans les cheveux. Léger maquillage, juste un peu de brillant à lèvre, et les cils rallongés qui n'en avaient pas besoin à la base.

« Duline. »

« Mignon. Tu devras m'appeler Mon Général lorsque tu t'adresses à moi Duline… Sais-tu ce qui t'arrivera en travaillant pour moi si tu fais une bêtise ou n'obéis pas aux ordres ? »

« Oui Général. »

« Regarde-moi. »

Duo se mord la lèvre et relève la tête, la mort dans l'âme. Aux côtés de cette femme au regard pervers, Heero a un sourire en coin. Duo le déteste encore plus à cet instant.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de refuser cette place Duline. Soit tu restes et tu te plies aux punitions lorsque tu les mériteras. Soit tu quittes sur le champs cette demeure. »

« Je reste Général. »

« Bien. Pour toi, ce sera mon bras Odin Lowe, qui a en charge la gestion administrative de cette demeure, qui te châtiera quand l'occasion se présentera. J'aime bien plus regarder que participer. »

« HEIN ? »

Duo est rouge de confusion et ressemble à un poisson.

« Cela pose-t-il problème ? »

« Heu ! Non Général. »

« Bien. Odin ! »

« Oui Général. »

« Montrez à cette jeune fille ce que l'on attend d'elle aujourd'hui. Si elle n'y met pas du sien, commencez son apprentissage de suite comme il se doit. Je vous fais confiance. »

« Oui Général. Toi. Suis-moi. »

Duo fulmine de l'intérieur. Comment ose-t-il lui parler de cette façon ? Une fois hors de porté de l'ennemi et surtout seuls. Duo se plante devant lui dans une colère noire et les poing serrés le long du corps. Malgré ses petits talons, il reste encore deux centimètres plus petit qu'Heero.

« Tu vas me le payer, sale traître. »

« Retourne derrière moi. »

« **Dans tes rêves, j'exige une explication, sinon je me tire et tu te démerdes tout seul Mister Perfection.** »

« Tu risques surtout de recevoir ta première fessée. Alors obéis-moi. Il y a des cameras partout. »

« **Hors de question et essaie de me mettre une fessée pour voir.. Sale traître !** »

« A ta guise. »

« Hein ? … **AHHHHHHH**… **LÂCHE-MOI, REPOSE-MOI AU SOL**… … **NONNNNNN, PAS MA CULOTTE**… »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'obéir. »

« Non, steuplaît, ne gâche pas notre amitié.. **Aie…Tu me fais, aie, maleeeee.** »

Et sans écouter les lamentations de Duo, après l'avoir habilement coincé sous son bras gauche, avoir relevé la jupe et baissé sa culotte, il lui frappe les fesses avec vigueur du plat de la main droite.

Voyant que de toute façon Heero lui donnerait cette fessée jusqu'au bout et ce même s'il le suppliait d'arrêter, Duo serre les dents et gémit tout au long de cette première et cuisante punition. Cette fois, c'est sûr, il le tuerait à la fin de la mission, si lui-même s'en sortait vivant.

« Serre les jambes. »

Duo s'exécute en gémissant de douleur et revoit le message reçu la veille.

_Ai besoin d'une autre personne en place…Duo doit me rejoindre. **Urgent…** Devra être soumis, si besoin est, a recevoir toutes sortes de châtiments corporels sur le postérieur nu. Tenue de femme de ménage version aguicheuse. Cheveux détachés. Ce sont les goûts de notre ennemi. Au moindre écart de sa part, il sera soumis à une punition par une personne encore non définie… **01…**_

« **Ahhhhhh..** »

Après une dernière claque des plus fortes, Heero lui remonte sa culotte. Duo a le derrière en feu et les joues aussi.

« C'est fini. Tu peux te redresser. »

Une fois fait, Duo garde la tête haute. Avec une lueur dans les yeux digne de Shinigami.

« **Je te deteste.** »

« Tu en veux une deuxième ? »

« **NON. Mais pourquoi moi bordel ?** »

« Plus tard. Allez, retourne derrière moi. »

« Je te déteste quand même, **YUY**, et j'ai mal aux **fesses**. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme cela. »

Duo a repris sa place et Heero a un sourire en coin que Duo ne peut pas voir. Il savoure sa mini vengeance pour toutes les fois où il avait rêvé de flaquer une bonne fessée à cet Américain natté, pour toutes les conneries, pour passer le temps hors mission qu'il pouvait lui faire à lui et à son laptop.

Le moment de la vengeance du **Perfect Soldier** avait sonné.

« Et ce n'est que le début. »

« **Sadique.** »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Plu tard. »

« Encore. Pouf… J'en ai déjà marre. »

Heero s'arrête et Duo vient à ses côtés.

« OH, non pas ça. »

« Voilà ton travail pour aujourd'hui. Tu dois repasser tout ce qui trouve dans cette pièce. »

Duo regarde Heero avec effroi.

« Mais j'en ai pour des jours ! »

« Non. Tu n'as que 3 heures pour le faire. »

« **T'ES MALADE.** Ouch…»

Une claque sur la jupette et deux mains plaquées sur des fesses douloureuses.

« Reste poli. Si tu n'as pas fini dans 3 heures et suivant ce qu'il restera à repasser, je devrais te punir sous le regard de Kuteurman. »

« Hein. Oh, non pas ça !… »

« Je te laisse. Je reviens dans 3 heures… »

« Mais… mais He… **Odin…** Salaud ! J'y arriverai jamais. C'est Quatchou le roi du fer à repasser, pas moi. Je suis foutu d'avance. Et j'ai mal aux **fesseeeeeeeeees**. Ce n'est pas juste…»

…ΩΩ…

**3h10 plus tard.**

Le regard de cette femme est des plus démoniaques.

« Elle n'a pas repassé la moitié de ce qu'il y avait et a fait les choses les plus simples. »

Duo bout de l'intérieur une nouvelle fois.

En plus, Heero le cafte comme un chienchien à sa maîtresse.

« Je pense que le postérieur de cette demoiselle mérite une sévère correction. Odin, je vous en prie. À vous de choisir avec quoi elle va être puni. Et que celle-ci laisse des marques. »

Duo perd de ses couleurs. Il va le frapper avec un truc. Moi quoi ? Lorsqu'il voit ce qu'Heero a en main, il veut fuir mais c'est sans compter sur la force de son vis-à-vis.

Le regard suppliant, Duo plonge son regard dans celui de glace et murmure tout bas :

« _Steuplaît, pas avec ça. Ça va faire trop mal._ »

« _Désolé._ »

Heero le fait basculer en travers d'un banc installé à cet effet. En lui relevant la jupe et baissant son dessous, Heero lui murmure.

« _N'oublie pas de serrer les jambes tout le temps._ »

« _Hum…_ »

Dans les 15 secondes qui suivirent, le premier coup de canne anglaise tomba en travers de ses fesses encore rosées.

Duo est crispé en travers du banc. Il serre les dents au maximum. La douleur à chaque coup de canne est terrible. Digne d'une séance de torture des soldats d'Oz.

Au 16ème environ, il ne peut empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres et ce jusqu'à la fin de la correction. À 30, Heero arrête la punition et Duo a du mal à reprendre une respiration dite normale.

« Magnifique Odin. Je vois que cette demoiselle avait déjà reçu une fessée au rose qui orne ces charmantes rondeurs avant ces 30 coups de canne parfaitement administrés. Ses fesses sont un ravissement pour mes yeux et elle est l'élue d'aujourd'hui Odin… Bella. »

« Oui Général. »

« Viens. Allons nous reposer quelques instants. Frida. »

« Oui Général. »

« Tu es en charge de la sécurité. Odin, vous avez quartiers libres avec cette charmante jeune fille, si elle est à votre goût faites ce que bon vous semble avec elle. Je me la réserve dans cette position, les fesses rougies. Elle est parfaite, Odin, et résistante. Elle pourrait être punie plus sévèrement que les autres, j'en salive d'avance. Je vous félicite encore pour cet excellent choix. »

« Merci Général. »

Kuteurman quitte la pièce en compagne de Bella. Duo est toujours dans la même position et a beaucoup de mal à ne pas tuer Heero immédiatement.

Heero lui remonte sa culotte. Ce qui le fait gémir de douleur. Puis le redresse et l'entraine avec lui dans des dédales de couloirs sans fin où il s'immobilise enfin pour ouvrir une porte sur une pièce sans fenêtre qui comporte un lit, une chaise et une commode, ainsi qu'une porte qui doit donner sur une salle de bain. Les affaires de Duo y ont été déposée par une autre domestique comme lui.

Heero fait entrer Duo à l'intérieur et referme la porte.

« Il n'y a pas de camera dans les chambres, cette pièce… »

Duo lui envoie une gifle du tonnerre.

« **Enfoiré. Tu m'as frappé avec une canne anglaise et ce devant plus de 10 personnes.** »

Re-gifle.

« **Salaud, je te déteste. Je vais te tuer…** »

Heero lui entrave les mains avant de recevoir la troisième gifle qui était en route.

« Calme-toi. »

« **Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi là YUY…** **LÂCHE-MOI CRETIN FINI QUE JE TE BUTE…** »

Heero le relâche et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de le frapper, il lui assimile à son tour une gifle qui le fait tomber sur son futur lit. Duo reste allongé sur le ventre et pour la première fois de sa vie se trouve être au bord des larmes.

« Aieeeeeeeeee… Apres cette mission, je ne veux plus te voir Yuy. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix Duo. »

Duo se redresse en grimaçant et restant sur le côté. Son fessier le faisait trop souffrir.

« J'ai l'air d'un idiot Yuy. »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi moi et pas un des trois autres. Et tu ne pouvais pas te débrouiller seul comme d'habitude ? »

« Combien d'hommes as-tu vu depuis 4 heures environs que tu es là ? »

« Heu ! Ben que toi, et alors ! T'avais peur de toutes ces femmes ? »

« Baka… Il y a aussi le cuisiner. Duo, seules les femmes peuvent avoir accès au sous-sol. Crois-moi, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour y parvenir. Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'une seule entrée. Donc une seule sortie et qu'elle est gardée jour et nuit par des femmes qui sont des armes de guerre à elles seules. »

« C'est long ce que tu as dit là ! Tu ne pouvais pas te travestir une journée ? »

« Baka natté. »

« Pas là, désolé… En clair, tu comptes sur moi pour aller récupérer les infos, que tu n'as pas pu récupérer puisqu tu es un mec ! »

« Hn. »

« **Pourquoi moi ?** »

« Tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à une fille. »

« Et Quatre ! Tu lui mets une robe et l'affaire est faite ! »

« Moins résistant à la douleur que toi. »

« Ok j'ai compris, j'ai été choisi pour mes atouts féminins et ma résistante au mal sauf que… **JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE J'AVAIS DES TENDANCES MASO, YUY. JUSQU'A PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE…** »

« Gomen. Tu étais le seul fiable à mes yeux. »

Duo soupire.

« Ce n'est pas juste. T'es obligé de frapper si fort, putain ! »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle aime voir souffrir et plus tu résistes à la douleur plus elle prend son pied. A un moment ou un autre, elle te fera l'honneur du sous-sol. Elle visionne les vidéos de la demeure, c'est un de ses plaisirs. »

« Mais elle va me griller de suite ! »

« Non. D'autres te corrigeront, pas elle. Un de ses autres plaisirs est la tenue que tu portes actuellement. Donc, elles n'iront pas plus loin que ta culotte, par contre garde toujours les jambes serrées. »

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« J'ai super méga mal au derrière là. »

Heero lui fait un sourire en coin.

« Et t'as pas fini. »

« **SADIQUE…** »

« Je te laisse. Je reviens t'apporter ton repas et je reviendrai te cherche pour servir le dîner de ce soir. Tes fesses vont reprendre du service. »

Duo a les yeux exorbités par la peur d'une nouvelle punition sur ses fesses qui ont déjà reçues plus qu'il n'en faut avec les 30 coups de cannes. Il les avait bien comptés..

« **ENCORE !** »

« Oui. Elle t'a déclaré sa chouchoute tout à l'heure. Donc c'est toi qui, ce soir, vas avoir l'honneur de recevoir la fessée de la nuit. »

« Et qui consiste en quoi au juste? »

« Une simple fessée déculottée de 20 minutes en travers des genoux. »

« **20 MINUTES !** Mais elle est folle. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir son rythme… Et c'est qui qui va me la donner celle-la ? »

« Moi. »

« Et m.e.r.d.e... Comme je te connais, tu ne vas pas fatiguer durant ces 20 minutes. Je te déteste encore plus **Yuy**. Si on s'en sort **vivant**, moi et mes fesses, je te jure que je me vengerai, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Méfie-toi, Maxwell. Maintenant je sais comment te déculotter facilement et je te flanquerai une fessée digne de ta vengeance. »

Duo vire au rouge et sa colère reprend le dessus. Il cherche du regard un truc quelconque, à lui balancer, mais ne trouve rien.

Heero est déjà sorti lorsqu'il lui jette sa chaussure droite. Celle-ci atterrit contre la porte close.

Dépité, Duo se laisse retomber sur le lit.

« Aieeeeee.. Il sont fous ceux qui prennent leur pied de cette façon. En tous cas, ce n'est pas mon cas dans l'immédiat. Outch, punaise que ça fait mal une saleté de canne anglaise. Les anglais sont complètement maso d'avoir inventé un truc pareil… Et voilà, je deviens dingue. Je parle tout seul… Je vais encore me retrouv… Oh, non dieu ! Je vais être sur les genoux d'Heero… Sur ses genoux… Par tous les saints… Je vais avoir un énorme problème. Je suis mort d'avance !

…ΩΩ…

La fessée de la nuit arriva trop vite au goût Duo. Allongé en travers des genoux d'Heero, les deux mains au sol, il ne peut empêcher ses jambes de bouger. La douleur est insupportable. La punition à la canne anglaise n'a rien arrangé. Au bout de 10 minutes, il n'en peut plus et pousse des plaines en gesticulant, les jambes et les hanches. Bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Une forte érection fit son apparition chez Duo.

Heero l'a ressentie de suite, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Les 20 minutes écoulées, la main d'Heero lui caresse le fessier plus que brûlant et douloureux. Même cette caresse arrache à Duo, des gémissements de douleur. Il est épuisé et trempé de sueur.

Les spectateurs quittent les lieux et les laissent. Heero reculotte Duo et, une fois redressé, le prend dans ses bras. Duo s'accroche à lui avec force.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de Duo, Heero le conduit dans la petite salle de bain et fait couler l'eau de la douche.

« Heero, j'ai pas la force… »

« Je vais t'aider. »

« Tu vas me voir nu… Laisse tomber… »

« J'ai vu tes fesses trois fois aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas perdu la vue. »

« Par contre, ta langue a repris du service…Ahhhh… J'ai mal et j'ai envie de dormir Yuy. »

« Baka. Tais-toi et laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. »

« Hum… »

Sans lui faire plus de mal, Heero le déshabille et une fois nu lui aussi, les place tous les deux sous le jet de douche plus froid que tiède.

« Hummmm… J'ai mal Heero… »

« Je sais. Je vais te passer de l'eau froide après, ça va te soulager un peu. »

Duo s'endort contre lui. Il le lave un peu. Sèche du mieux qu'il peut ses longs cheveux. Puis le couche sur le ventre. Il lui passe sur les fesses une crème apaisante, qu'il avait trouvé dans la commode où certains instruments de punition se trouvaient. Et le recouvre d'un drap.

Une autre journée attendait Duo le lendemain. Heero le laisse après un dernier regard. Il avait bien choisi. Seul Duo pouvait donner le change et c'est ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières 13 heures.

…ΩΩ…

A l'aube, Heero plaida la cause de Duo pour ce jour et le lendemain. En expliquant d'attendre que le fessier de Duline se remettre un peu avant de la corriger à nouveau. Voir une punition sur des fesses blanches est bien plus jouissif que sur celles déjà meurtries.

Kuteurman approuva. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé revoir les fesses de son nouveau jouet fouetter encore aujourd'hui.

Vers 7h30, Heero réveille Duo en le secouant.

« Hum… Quoi ? J'ai encore sommeil… »

Heero soupire et sadiquement lui donne une petite tape sur les fesses.

Effet immédiat. Duo hurle et plaque de ses deux mains sur celles-ci.

« **T'es malade ! Je n'ai pas besoin de claque en supplément.** »

« Arrête de râler. Tes fesses sont en congé aujourd'hui alors tâche de ne pas faire de boulettes. »

« Ah ! Pourquoi j'ai une journée de congé-fessier ? »

« Baka. »

« Le « baka » ne répond pas à ma question Yuy. »

« J'ai plaidé ta cause, ne me le fais pas regretter. »

Duo, a un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, c'est gentil ça… Et comme cela demain tu pourras à nouveau me fesser à tour de bras ! »

« Hn. »

« **Tes un PS. Un Pervers Sadique si tu préfères.** »

« Duo. »

« **Quoi ?** »

« Je peux faire changer d'avis Kuteurman à tout moment. »

Duo blêmit et dans un petit cri de douleur se redresse et agrippe la chemise blanche impeccable d'Heero.

« Non, pitié, pas ça. Je vais être super sage. Je vais me faire toute petite et je ne vais pas parler de la journée. »

Duo lui fait un nouveau sourire adorable, ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, mais il n'en reste pas moins magnifique.

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Sage et silencieux. »

« Vvvvoui. »

« Hn. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance ! »

Duo boude en croissant les bras.

« **Méchant.** »

« Baka. Arrête de prendre la mouche pour un rien. Tu as déjà l'attitude d'une fille. »

« **Hé…** »

« Où est ta brosse pour tes cheveux. »

« Restée dans mon sac. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas prendre des heures pour les démêler. Je vais le faire, on gagnera du temps. »

Duo retrouve son sourire.

Une fois l'objet en main, Heero se place derrière lui et entreprend de redonner forme humaine à cette chevelure qui est soyeuse et sent bon.

« Au fait, c'est deux jours de congé-fessier que tu as ! »

« Merci. »

« Hn. »

Pas besoin de plus. Duo et son fessier sont au Paradis.

…ΩΩ…

**8 jours déjà.**

« Arrête de gigoter. Et tais-toi. »

« **AIEEE.** Non et j'en peux plus moi de toutes ces fessées. **Aie aie aie aie aie** … »

« Si tu faisais un peu plus attention, tu en recevrais trois fois moins. »

« C'est quand qu'elle va me faire **Outch**… aller sous-sol à la fin. »

« Bientôt. Tu encaisses de mieux en mieux donc cela devient bon. »

« **Ahh**.. Parle pour toi. **Hum**… J'éprouve rien de bon là. **AHHH**… Pas si fort à la fin **AIEEEE**... »

« Que tu es pénible. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de micro. Seulement des caméras, qui lui permettent de tout voir. »

« C'est… **Ouille** **ouille ouille**… C'est en couleur ? »

« De quoi ? »

« **AHHH**… L'image. »

« Oui. »

« **M.e.r.d.e.e.e.e.e.e**… C'est bientôt fini steuplaît ? **AHHIIIEEEE**… »

« Ce n'est pas assez rouge. »

« Ben pour moi… **AH Punaise**… c'est vachement **chauuuuuuuuuuuud**. Please, arrête…. Je n'ai pas pu m'assoire **AHHHH**… correctement depuis deux **WHOUAAAA**… jours… »

« C'est bon, c'est fini. »

« Ma culotte steuplaît ! »

« Baka. Je vais pas l'oublier. »

« On ne sait jamais. **AIEEEEEEEEE**… Méchant…»

Heero remet Duo en position debout et lui rajuste sa robe.

« Tu es d'une douceur avec une fille, c'est dingue. Pas étonnant que tu sois toujours seul. »

« Arrête de dire des âneries et nettoie tes bêtises. »

Duo regarde au sol les restes d'un vase, en se frottant les fesses.

« Pourquoi il y a autant de vases qui ne servent à rien dans une baraque pareille ? Je me pose la même question à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons dans une des luxueuses maisons du blondinet. »

« Pour que des personnes, aussi maladroites que toi, les fassent tomber en passant le plumeau. »

« Je suis sûr en plus que ce truc ne vaut rien. »

« Nos cinq payes réunies sur deux ans ne suffiraient pas pour le remplacer. »

Duo qui avait les joues rouges à cause de la fessée reçue mais aussi pour la positon qu'il avait sous le bas d'Heero, perd de ses couleurs.

« Tu plaisantes hein ! Dis, tu me fais marcher là ? »

« Non. »

« **Oh, mon dieu ! Quand elle va voir cela, je suis mort.** »

« Non. Tu as une chance d'aller enfin au sous-sol. Tu sais ce que tu dois y faire après la séance de correction ? »

« Oui, mais j'espère que je vais pouvoir marcher correctement. »

« Serre les dents. »

« J'aimerais t'y voir toi ! »

« Allez, passe le balai. »

« **Si tu savais où tu peux te le foutre ton balai.** »

« _J'ai mieux à te proposer et ce n'est pas moi qui l'aura à cet endroit._ »

Heero venait de lui susurre cette phrase au creux de l'oreille. Duo passa du rose au vermillon et resta la bouche ouverte tel un poisson, plus de 5 minutes.

…ΩΩ…

Heero est assis sur le lit de Duo, à attendre son retour.

Cela fait plus de 2h30 qu'il est sans nouvelle de lui, l'inquiétude le gagne peu à peu.

Le sous-sol est insonorisé. Il sait que les séances sont violentes et douloureuses par le témoignage d'une fille qui lui avait tout dit avant de partir 1 mois plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et Duo lui tombe dans les bras, épuisé, le visage crispé par la souffrance.

« _Mission accomplie. Fais-nous sortir d'ici Yuy et vite._ »

Les mots ne sont que murmures. Heero lit la douleur de Duo que tout son cops éprouve. Il tremble dans ses bras.

Après avoir déposé délicatement Duo sur son lit, Heero met les deux sac sur ses épaules, prêt pour leur départ, il reprend Duo dans ses bras et appuie sur le détonateur qui va leur permettre de quitter les lieux. Un simple début d'incendie en cuisine.

…ΩΩ…

Deux mois plus tard, une luxueuse planque, maison de la famille Winner, et 10 jours de repos pour tous.

« Quatre ? »

« Oui. »

« Je peux t'emprunter ça ? »

Quatre fixe l'objet en question et se demande bien ce que Duo veut faire avec cet objet qui n'a pas servi depuis plus de 4 ans.

« Oui mais… »

« MERCI… »

« De rien ! »

Duo était déjà parti à l'autre bout de la maison où se trouvaient Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Par curiosité, Quatre délaisse son livre et part à la suite de Duo.

Quatre arrive juste à temps pour voir Duo qui, après avoir pris un élan considérable, élève dans les airs la cravache empruntée une minute plus tôt, et l'abat avec force en travers des fesses d'Heero qui était penché au-dessus de Trowa, en train de regarder avec lui le plan d'une nouvelle base d'Oz.

Wufei qui se trouvait en face, avait l'air d'un poisson.

Heero, au vu de la douleur occasionnée par la force du coup reçu, se retourna violemment et fit face au coupable, prêt à tuer celui-ci.

Duo le regarde avec malice, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres, les mains derrière le dos avec la cravache qui dépasse.

« Je te l'avais dit que je me vengerais Yuy. »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Et tu te souviens de ma réponse. »

Duo ouvre de grand yeux, tels des soucoupes, déglutit. Puis il penche la tête sur le côté et prend un air angélique.

« Voui ! »

« Alors, prépare tes fesses. »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

Duo lâche la cravache et détale comme un cabri. Heero le suite de très prés.

« Quatre ! »

« Oui Trowa ? »

« Tu vas devoir ressortir un cousin pour Duo. »

« C'est à croire qu'il aime ça ce Shazi ! »

« J'ai peur pour mes vases là ! »

Wufei et Trowa fixent Quatre qui n'a pas quitté des yeux la direction dans laquelle ils ont maintenant disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Duo sent bien qu'Heero gagne du terrain. Et chope le premier truc qu'il trouve. Stoppe et se retourne face à Heero.

Heero s'immobilise de suite.

« Ce vase coûte super cher. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe n'est-ce pas ! »

« Et tu crois vraiment que ce foutu vase va m'arrêter ? »

« Ben… Oui. »

« **Perdu.** »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

Avant que Duo puisse réagir, Heero lui enlève le vase des mains et le repose à sa place puis attrape Duo par le pantalon.

**« Non, t'as pas le droit. J'ai pas de jupe de tout façon, c'est moins prati… AHHHHH non, laisse ma ceinture… Yuy, non, pas dans le couloir… AH…** ? … Où m'emportes-tu ? »

« Dans ta chambre Baka. C'est toi qui m'as dit « Pas dans le couloir » »

« **NON, JE NE VEUX PAS DE FESSÉE…** »

« Une promesse est une promesse Duo. »

La porte de la chambre se referme sur eux et en moins de deux, et ce malgré un Duo plus que non consentant, celui-ci se retrouve sans pantalon et boxer, les fesses encore plus à l'air que les autres fois, en travers des genoux d'Heero.

**« Heero non, pas encorrrrrrrrrrrrre… Merde, j'avais oubliéééééééééééééé combien cela faisait mallllllllllllll… Aie aie aie aie aie…** »

« Tais-toi cinq minutes. »

« **NONNNNNNNN…. Ahhhhhhhhh…** »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Duo a les fesses bien rouges et une virilité des plus éveillées.

Heero le redresse sans le prévenir et l'assied à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Duo a les yeux brillants, les lèvres gorgées de plaisir, les joues rouges, la natte à moitié défaite. En un mot il est :

**Resplendissant**.

Heero le fixe avec un petit sourire.

« Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas senti les autres fois ? »

« Tu.. Tu savais ! Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Heero, ne m'en… »

« Tais-toi. »

Heero passe une main sous la nuque de Duo et l'embrasse doucement. Puis s'affaire à dénatter le peu qu'il reste. Enfin il lui ôte son tee-shirt et recapture les lèvres qu'il a encore envie de goûter.

Duo se laisse aller au baiser et y participe. Ses deux mains ne restent pas inactives et libèrent une autre virilité qui ne demande que cela.

Une fois fait, Duo remonte de lui-même son buste et se positionne comme il se doit. Doucement, il redescend sur la virilité d'Heero, sans briser le baiser, mais la douleur est trop forte. Il s'empale de lui-même d'un coup et, dans un pur cri de douleur, bascule la tête en arrière.

Heero prend peur et l'attire à lui.

« Tu es fou. Tu vas te déchirer. »

Duo, le nez dans le cou d'Heero, respire son odeur.

« J'en avais trop envie Heechan. Depuis le temps que j'attends un baiser de toi et que je rêve de ce moment. »

Heero le redresse et prend son visage entre ses mains. Duo pleure.

Duo qui n'a pas versé une seule larme au cours de cette mission, des plus douloureuses pour lui.

**Et là, il pleure.**

« Duo. Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas ! … »

« Désolé. Je l'étais. »

« **Baka…** Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais… »

« Chuteeeeeeeeee… Je ne t'ai rien dit, car sinon tu n'aurais rien fait et j'aurais été encore puceau à 60 ans. »

« Tu es fou ! »

« Oui. Fou de toi Heechan… »

Duo se met en action, Heero ferme les yeux et sans mord la lèvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'en peut plus et veut reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« **Ahhhhhhhh**… Heechan ? »

« A mon tour. »

Duo lui sourit et s'allonge sur le lit. Heero se débarrasse des tous ses vêtements et prend en bouche la virilité de Duo qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« AHHHHHH… Hum, Heechan… Ohhhh OUIIIIIII…AHHHHH… Je vais… **AHHHH HEECHANNNNN**… »

Duo n'en peut plus et se déverse en criant le nom de l'homme qu'il a aimé dés le premier regard.

Heero le câline et le caresse, Duo en ronronne de bonheur, et doucement il se glisse en lui. Pas de douleur, juste une sensation de plaisir.

Heero les fait monter très vite au 7ème ciel. Duo hurle et en demande encore. Heero prend en main la virilité de Duo, qui a retrouvé toute sa vigueur.

Les sensations sont partout.

Duo ne sait plus et ne veut plus réfléchir. Il se laisse aller au plaisir ultime de la jouissance.

Heero fait partir son Ange avant lui. Duo pousse un cri plus fort que les autres. Puis dans un dernier coup de rein, il le fait à nouveau hurler et lui aussi, en se déversant dans l'âtre doux et chaud de son amant.

Tout en restant en Duo, Heero le redresse et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour lui.

« Je t'aime mon Ange. »

« Je t'aime aussi Heechan. Je ne suis plus ton baka ? »

« Si…Mais un baka aux fesses rouges… »

« Hé, ce n'est pas gentil… On ne dit pas cela à son amant… »

Heero le fait taire d'un baisser.

Occuper sa bouche pour avoir le silence.

C'est une mission qui ne lui déplaisait absolument pas.

« Prêt pour le deuxième round ? »

Un sourire et un Duo blottit au creux d'un cou.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Duo épuisé qui somnole à moitié sur le torse d'Heero. Les fesses encore légèrement rouges.

Heero les lui caresse et Duo ronchonne.

La tentation est trop forte et Heero lui claque les fesses.

« **Aieeeee**… Méchant… Dis ! »

« Hum ? »

« Tu me donneras des fessées de temps en temps ? »

Heero le remonte sur lui et l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

« Avec plaisir petit Démon. »

« Je ne suis plus ton Ange ? »

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tais-toi. »

**OWARI**

C'est juste un délire que je me suis tapé ce mardi après-midi du 1er août 2006.  
Le petit OS de mardi prochain ayant été écrit hier, soit le 30 juillet 2006, m'a donné l'idée de celui-ci.  
Faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Un besoin de l'écrire pour ne plus l'avoir en tête.  
Voilà ! … J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
A bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

══───────Ф

**Un commentaire ?  
Une remarque (ça ce n'est pas une obligation !)  
Un petit message ?  
C'est là que cela se passe… ↓↓↓**


End file.
